


Liara

by kayethespade



Series: The Adventures of Alicia Shepard [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, i mean shepard's dead in this fic so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: Liara has found Shepard's body. Now what?





	

Liara gazed at Shepard’s body with a sort of reverence. It could barely be called a body at all in its current state, but it was definitely Alicia. Her commander. Her best friend. Her lover. All culminated in on heap of muscle and metal and ash. 

She almost wanted to cry, but she knew that she’d see the commander again. 

Still, it was difficult to rationalize that Shepard was gone and here at the same time. Liara thought that she’d be able to handle losing Shepard, but that wasn’t supposed to happen until a few more decades. It was as though the part of her life that was supposed to be with Shepard had been stolen for her, and yet she did not yet have it back. 

A familiar turian-shaped figure burst through the door. He didn’t bother to knock or greet her. Vakarian simply entered and shut the door behind him. 

“You really have her?” he asked. His tone conveyed amazement and disbelief and a bit of grief. 

“Yes. It took a lot of digging, but I was able to get her body,” Liara answered. 

“So. What happens now? Are we going to hold a memorial service or a funeral or a party?” Garrus continued, not even looking at Liara. His eyes were focused on his commander. 

“I’m giving her body to Cerberus-” 

“You’re doing what?” he snarled. 

“Yes, I remember all that they’ve done, Garrus. But I can’t just give up on her. I can’t lose her!” she snapped. For the first time, Garrus noticed her. Liara looked like the picture of exhaustion. 

He drew her in for a hug. “If it will bring Shepard back, do it. Just know that I’ll be going off the grid for a while.” 

“We will meet again, Garrus. I don’t know when or how, but we will,” Liara sighed as she hugged back tightly.   
And just like that, he was gone.


End file.
